Zoroaster (Earth-616)
Sorcerer Supreme | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Persia; formerly Anshan, Iranistan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Persian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prophet and Sorcerer Supreme | Education = | Origin = Human Prophet and Sorcerer Supreme | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Gil Kane | First = Conan the Barbarian #129 | Death = | HistoryText = Hyborian Age Zoroaster, or Zoroazztor (as he was known during the Hyborian Age), was an ancient sorcerer, said to be older than time itself. Due to his great wisdom, he was chosen to be the keeper of the Crown of Wisdom, one of the fabled Cornerstones of Creation. He sought to use the Crown for good, an effort which broke his mind. At least during the Age of Conan, he resided in a mosque filled with books in the nation of Iranistan. While on a quest to claim the Cornerstones, Conan of Cimmeria and Princess Noyo came to Zoroaster's mosque to acquire the Crown of Wisdom. Noyo challenged Zoroaster to a board game with the winner getting the Crown. After several hours Zoroaster won the game and claimed possession of the Crown for himself. In retaliation, Conan set fire to Zoroaster's library. Zoroaster desperately tried to save his books while Conan grabbed the Crown and attempted to flee. Unable to prevent the destruction of his books, Zoroaster declared Conan and Noyo to be evil, dishonest liars, and magically caused the door to his mosque to vanish, trapping them inside. Zoroaster himself then vanished. What happened to Zoroaster between then and the end of the Hyborian Age is unknown, but Zoroaster presumably recovered. Zoroastrianism He founded Zoroastrianism, which was, according to Yahweh, a practical joke on Zoroaster. According to the Logomancer, the Oracles of Zoroaster, but also the Darkhold, the Necronomicon, and other mystic scrolls and books, were imperfect copies of the ancient writings etched on the walls of R'llyeh, reportedly produced by ancient beings. Sorcerer Supreme From 1800 BC til 1300 BC, Zoroaster served as the Sorcerer Supreme. | Powers = * Mystic Arts: Zoroaster practiced magic at the level of a Sorcerer Supreme. ** Longevity: Zoroaster apparently used magic to greatly extend his lifespan. He was old and grey during the Hyborian Age, circa 10,000 BC, and was alive until at least 1300 BC. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Insanity: Zoroaster had his mind broken by the Serpent Crown, but presumably recovered. ** Bibliomania: Zoroaster displayed an obsession with his vast collection of books. If his books were in danger of being destroyed he would become distracted and attempt to save them. He placed a high level of importance in them, to the point where he called them his "children." | Equipment = * Eye of Agamotto: As Sorcerer Supreme, Zoroaster possessed the Eye of Agamotto. | Transportation = * Flying carpet | Weapons = | Notes = The Iranistani Zoroazztor was confirmed to be the Persian prophet Zoroaster in his early guise by David Sexton, writer of , who originally thought of him as connected to the Eternals and Deviants. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoroaster | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Zoroastrianism Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Insanity